New Moon (Faberry)
by LoganArabian
Summary: Tras salvar su vida milagrosamente al sufrir el ataque de los vampiros, Rachel se dispone a celebrar su cumpleaños 18 junto a Quinn y su familia. Sin embargo, un accidente vuelve a causarle dolor y los Fabray creen que la mejor opción es abandonar la ciudad de Forks para no crear mayores problemas. Rachel, con el corazón destrozado, hallará consuelo en el nuevo licantropo... Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bueno, les traigo la segunda parte que tanto han pedido, me disculpo desde luego por el tiempo de espera pero realmente no habia tenido el tiempo para dedicarle a esto. Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Y quiero agradecer a la persona que me apoyo con el poster de la historia, deja un Review para que sepa tu nombre! En fin... disfruten.**

* * *

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight _****ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

PROLOGO

Me sentía atrapada en una de esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que tienes que correr, correr hasta que te arden los pulmones, sin lograr desplazarte nunca a la velocidad necesaria. Las piernas parecían moverse cada vez más despacio mientras me esforzaba por avanzar entre la multitud indiferente, pero aun así, las manecillas del gran reloj de la torre seguían avanzando, no se detenían; inexorables e insensibles se aproximaban hacia el final, hacia el final de todo.

Pero esto no era un sueño y, a diferencia de las pesadillas, no corría para salvar mi vida; corría para salvar algo infinitamente más valioso. En ese momento, incluso mi propia vida parecía tener poco significado para mí.

Brittany había predicho que existían muchas posibilidades de que las dos muriéramos allí. Tal vez el resultado habría sido bien diferente si aquel sol deslumbrante no la hubiera retenido, de modo que sólo yo era libre de cruzar aquella plaza iluminada y atestada de gente.

Y no podía correr lo bastante rápido...

Por lo que no me importaba demasiado que estuviéramos rodeados por nuestros enemigos, extraordinariamente poderosos. Supe que era demasiado tarde cuando el reloj comenzó a dar la hora y sus campanadas hicieron vibrar el enlosado que pisaban mis pies —demasiado lentos-.

Entonces me alegré de que más de un vampiro ávido de sangre me estuviera esperando por los alrededores. Si esto salía mal, a mí ya no me quedarían deseos de seguir viviendo.

El reloj siguió dando la hora mientras el sol caía a plomo en la plaza desde el centro exacto del cielo.

Y alli estaba ella... Quinn.


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI G****_lee_**** Y/O ****_Twilight/New Moon _****ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.**

Estaba segura de que era un sueño en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

Las razones de esa certeza casi absoluta eran, en primer lugar, que permanecía en pie recibiendo de pleno un brillante rayo de sol, la clase de sol intenso y cegador que nunca brillaba en mi actual hogar de Forks, Washington, donde siempre lloviznaba; y en segundo lugar, porque estaba viendo a mi abuelita Marie, que había muerto hacía seis años. Esto, sin duda, ofrecía una seria evidencia a favor de la teoría del sueño.

La abuela no había cambiado mucho. Su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba; la piel suave tenía un aspecto marchito y se plegaba en un millar de finas arrugas debajo de las cuales se traslucía con delicadeza el hueso, como un melocotón seco, pero aureolado con una mata de espeso pelo blanco de aspecto similar al de una nube.

Nuestros labios —los suyos fruncidos en una miríada de arrugas— se curvaron a la vez con una media sonrisa de sorpresa. Al parecer, tampoco ella esperaba verme.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, era tanto lo que quería saber... ¿Qué hacía en mi sueño? ¿Dónde había permanecido los últimos seis años? ¿Estaba bien el abuelo? ¿Se habían encontrado dondequiera que estuvieran? Pero ella abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que yo y me detuve para dejarla hablar primero. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambas sonreímos, ligeramente incómodas.

—¿Rachel?

No era ella la que había pronunciado mi nombre, por lo que ambas nos volvimos para ver quién se unía a nuestra pequeña reunión. En realidad, yo no necesitaba mirar para saberlo. Era una voz que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, y a la que también hubiera respondido, ya estuviera dormida o despierta. .. o incluso muerta, estoy casi segura. La voz por la que habría caminado sobre el fuego o, con menos dramatismo, por la que chapotearía todos los días de mi vida entre el frío y la lluvia incesante.

Quinn.

Aunque me moría de ganas por verle —consciente o no y estaba casi segura de que se trataba de un sueño, me entró el pánico a medida que Quinn se acercaba a nosotras caminando bajo la deslumbrante luz del sol.

Me asusté porque la abuela ignoraba que yo estaba enamorada de una chica... vampiro —nadie lo sabía— y no se me ocurría la forma de explicarle el hecho de que los brillantes rayos del sol se quebraran sobre su piel en miles de fragmentos de arco iris, como si estuviera hecha de cristal o de diamante.

Bien, abuelita, quizás te hayas dado cuenta de que mi novia resplandece. Es algo que le pasa cuando se expone al sol, pero no te preocupes...

Pero ¿qué hacía ella aquí? La única razón de que viviera en Forks, el lugar más lluvioso del mundo, era poder salir a la luz del día sin que quedara expuesto el secreto de su familia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba; se acercaba, como si yo estuviera sola, con ese andar suyo tan grácil y despreocupado y esa hermosísima sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

En ese momento deseé no ser la excepción de su misterioso don. En general, agradecía ser la única persona cuyos pensamientos no podía oír con la misma claridad que si los expresara en voz alta, pero ahora hubiera deseado que oyera el aviso que le gritaba en mi fuero interno.

Lancé una mirada aterrada a la abuela y me percaté de que era demasiado tarde. En ese instante, ella se volvió para mirarme y sus ojos expresaron la misma alarma que los míos.

Quinn continuó sonriendo de esa forma tan arrebatadora que hacía que mi corazón se desbocase y pareciera a punto de estallar dentro de mi pecho. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y se volvió para mirar a mi abuela.

Su expresión me sorprendió. Me miraba avergonzada, como si esperara una reprimenda, en vez de horrorizarse. Mantuvo aquel extraño gesto y separó torpemente un brazo del cuerpo; luego, lo alargó y curvó en el aire como si abrazara a alguien a quien no podía ver, alguien invisible...

Sólo me percaté del marco que rodeaba su figura al contemplar la imagen desde una perspectiva más amplia. Sin comprender aún, alcé la mano que no rodeaba la cintura de Quinn y la acerqué para tocar a mi abuela. Ella repitió el movimiento de forma exacta, como en un espejo. Pero donde nuestros dedos hubieran debido encontrarse, sólo había frío cristal...

El sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla de forma brusca y vertiginosa.

Ésa no era la abuela.

Era mi imagen reflejada en un espejo. Era yo, anciana, arrugada y marchita.

Quinn permanecía a mi lado sin reflejarse en el espejo, insoportablemente hermosa a sus diecisiete años eternos.

Apretó sus labios fríos y perfectos contra mi mejilla decrépita.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró.

* * *

Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Una mortecina luz gris, la luz propia de una mañana nublada, sustituyó al sol cegador de mi pesadilla.

Sólo ha sido un sueño, me dije. Sólo ha sido un sueño. Tomé aire y salté de la cama cuando se me pasó el susto. El pequeño calendario de la esquina del reloj me mostró que todavía estábamos a trece de septiembre.

Era sólo un sueño pero, sin duda, profético, al menos en un sentido. Era el día de mi cumpleaños. Acababa de cumplir oficialmente dieciocho años.

Había estado temiendo este día durante meses.

Durante el perfecto verano —el verano más feliz que he tenido jamás, el más feliz que nadie nunca haya podido tener y el más lluvioso de la historia de la península Olympic— esta fecha funesta había estado acechándome, preparada para saltar.

Y ahora que por fin había llegado, resultaba aún peor de lo que temía. Casi podía sentirlo: era mayor. Cada día envejecía un poco más, pero hoy era diferente y notablemente peor. Tenía dieciocho años.

Los que Quinn nunca llegaría a cumplir.

Cuando fui a lavarme los dientes, casi me sorprendió que el rostro del espejo no hubiera cambiado. Examiné a conciencia la piel marfileña de mi rostro en busca de algún indicio inminente de arrugas. Sin embargo, no había otras que las de mi frente, y comprendí que desaparecerían si me relajaba, pero no podía. La desazón se había aposentado en mi ceño hasta formar una línea de preocupación encima de los ansiosos ojos marrones.

Sólo ha sido un sueño, me recordé una vez más. Sólo un sueño, y también mi peor pesadilla.

Con las prisas por salir de casa lo antes posible, me salté el desayuno. No me encontraba con ánimo de enfrentarme a mi padre y tener que pasar unos minutos fingiendo estar contenta. Intentaba sentirme sinceramente entusiasmada con los regalos que le había pedido que no me hiciera, pero notaba que estaba a punto de llorar cada vez que debía sonreír.

Hice un esfuerzo para sosegarme mientras conducía camino del instituto. Resultaba difícil olvidar la visión de la abuelita —no podía pensar en ella como si fuera yo— y sólo pude sentir desesperación cuando entré en el conocido aparcamiento que se extendía detrás del instituto de Forks y descubrí a Quinn inmóvil, recostada contra su pulido Volvo plateado como un tributo de marfil consagrado a algún olvidado dios pagano de la belleza. El sueño no le hacía justicia. Y estaba allí esperándome sólo a mí, igual que cualquier otro día.

La desesperación se disipó momentáneamente y la sustituyó el embeleso. Después del casi medio año que llevábamos juntas, todavía no podía creerme que mereciera tener tanta suerte.

Su hermana Brittany estaba a su lado, esperándome también.

Quinn y Brittany no estaban emparentadas de verdad, por supuesto —la historia que corría por Forks era que los retoños de los Fabray habían sido adoptados por el doctor Carlisle Fabray y su esposa Judy, ya que ambos tenían un aspecto excesivamente joven como para tener hijos adolescentes—, aunque su piel tenía el mismo tono de palidez, sus ojos el mismo extraño matiz dorado y las mismas ojeras marcadas y amoratadas. El rostro de Britt, al igual que el de Quinn, era de una hermosura asombrosa, y estas similitudes los delataban a los ojos de alguien que, como yo, sabía qué eran.

Puse cara de pocos amigos al ver a Brittany esperándome allí, con sus ojos de color azul/dorado brillando de excitación y una pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en papel plateado en las manos. Le había dicho que no quería nada, nada, ni regalos ni ningún otro tipo de atención por mi cumpleaños. Evidentemente, había ignorado mis deseos.

Cerré de un golpe la puerta de mi Chevrolet del 53 y una lluvia de motas de óxido revoloteó hasta la cubierta de color negro. Después me dirigí lentamente hacia donde me aguardaban. Brittany saltó hacia delante para encontrarse conmigo; su cara de duende resplandecía bajo el perfecto cabello dorado.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rachie!- Tenia una mania por llamar a todos asi de cariñosa.

—¡Shhh! —bisbiseé mientras miraba alrededor del aparcamiento para cerciorarme de que nadie la había oído. Lo último que me apetecía era cualquier clase de celebración del luctuoso evento.

Ella me ignoró.

—¿Cuándo quieres abrir tu regalo? ¿Ahora o luego? —me preguntó entusiasmada mientras caminábamos hacia donde nos esperaba Quinn.

—No quiero regalos —protesté con un hilo de voz.

Al fin, pareció darse cuenta de cuál era mi estado de ánimo.

—Vale..., tal vez luego. ¿Te ha gustado el álbum de fotografías que te ha enviado tu madre? ¿Y la cámara de Hiram?

Suspiré. Por descontado, ella debía de saber cuáles iban a ser mis regalos de cumpleaños. Quinn no era el único miembro de la familia dotada de extrañas cualidades. Seguramente Britt habría «visto» lo que mis padres planeaban regalarme en cuanto lo hubieran decidido.

—Sí, son maravillosos.

—A mí me parece una idea estupenda. Sólo te haces mayor de edad una vez en la vida, así que lo mejor es documentar bien la experiencia.

—¿Cuántas veces te has hecho tú mayor de edad?

—Eso es distinto.

Entonces llegamos a donde estaba Quinn, que me tendió la mano. La tomé con ganas, olvidando por un momento mi pesadumbre. Su piel era suave, dura y helada, como siempre. Le dio a mis dedos un apretón cariñoso. Me sumergí en sus líquidos ojos de esmeraldas y mi corazón sufrió otro apretón aunque bastante menos dulce.

Ella sonrió al escuchar el tartamudeo de los latidos de mi corazón. Levantó la mano libre y recorrió el contorno de mis labios con el gélido extremo de uno de sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—Así que, tal y como me impusiste en su momento, no me permites que te felicite por tu cumpleaños, ¿correcto?

—Sí, correcto —nunca conseguiría imitar, ni siquiera de lejos, su perfecta y formal facilidad de expresión. Eso era algo que solamente podía adquirirse en un siglo pretérito.

—Sólo me estaba asegurando —se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello de color rubio—. Podrías haber cambiado de idea. La mayoría de la gente disfruta con cosas como los cumpleaños y los regalos.

Brittany rompió a reír y su risa se alzó como un sonido plateado, similar al repique del viento. -pues claro que lo disfruta. Se supone que hoy todo el mundo se va a portar bien contigo y te dejará hacer lo que quieras, Rach. ¿Qué podría ocurrir de malo? —lanzó la frase como una pregunta retórica.

—Pues hacerme mayor —contesté de todos modos, y mi voz no fue tan firme como me hubiera gustado.

A mi lado, la sonrisa de Quinn se tensó hasta convertirse en una línea dura.

—Tener dieciocho años no es ser muy mayor —dijo Britt—. Tenía entendido que, por lo general, las mujeres no se sentían mal por cumplir años hasta llegar a los veintinueve. Eso me dijo Judy.

—Es ser mayor que Quinn—mascullé.

Ella suspiró.

—Técnicamente —dijo ella sin perder su tono desenfadado—, ya que sólo la adelantas en un año de nada.

Se suponía que... si estaba segura del futuro que deseaba, segura de pasarlo para siempre con Quinn, Brittany y el resto de los Fabray (mejor si no era como una menuda anciana arrugada) ... uno o dos años arriba o abajo no me importarían demasiado. Pero Quinn se había cerrado en banda respecto a cualquier clase de futuro que incluyera mi transformación. Cualquier futuro que me hiciera como ella, inmortal igual que ella.

Un impasse, lo llamaría Quinn.

Para ser sinceros, la verdad es que no entendía su punto de vista. ¿Qué tenía de bueno la mortalidad? Convertirse en vampiro no parecía una cosa tan horrible, al menos no a la manera de los Fabray.

—¿A qué hora vendrás a casa? —continuó Britt, cambiando de tema. A juzgar por su expresión, ya se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que yo estaba intentando evitar.

—No sabía que tuviera que ir allí.

—¡Oh, por favor, Rach, no te pongas difícil! —se quejó ella—. No nos irás a arruinar toda la diversión poniendo esa cara, ¿verdad?

—Creía que mi cumpleaños era para tener lo que yo deseara.

—La llevaré desde casa de Hiram justo después de que terminemos las clases —le dijo Quinn, ignorándome sin esfuerzo.

—Tengo que trabajar —protesté.

—En realidad, no —repuso Brittany con aire de suficiencia—, ya he hablado con la señora Evans sobre eso. Te cambiará el turno en la tienda. Me dijo que te deseara un feliz cumpleaños.

—Pero... pero es que no puedo dejarlo —tartamudeé mientras buscaba desesperadamente una excusa—. Lo cierto es que, bueno, todavía no he visto Romeo y Julieta para la clase de Literatura.

Brittany resopló con impaciencia.

—Te sabes Romeo y Julieta de memoria.

—Pero el señor Berty dice que necesitamos verlo representado para ser capaces de apreciarlo en su integridad, ya que ésa era la forma en que Shakespeare quiso que se hiciera.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si ya has visto la película —me acusó Brittany.

—No en la versión de los sesenta. El señor Berty aseguró que era la mejor.

Finalmente, Brittany perdió su sonrisa satisfecha y me miró fijamente.

—Mira, puedes ponértelo difícil o fácil, tú verás, pero de un modo u otro...

Quinn interrumpió su amenaza.

—Tranquilízate, Britt. Si Rachel quiere ver una película, que la vea. Es su cumpleaños.

—Así es —añadí.

—La llevaré sobre las siete —continuó ella—. Os dará más tiempo para organizado todo.

La risa de Britt resonó de nuevo.

—Eso suena bien. ¡Te veré esta noche, Rachel! Verás como te lo pasas bien —esbozó una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia que expuso sus perfectos y deslumbrantes dientes; luego me pellizcó una mejilla y salió disparada hacia su clase antes de que pudiera contestarle.

—Quinn, por favor... —comencé a suplicar, pero ella puso uno de sus dedos fríos sobre mis labios.

—Ya lo discutiremos luego. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

Nadie se molestó en mirarnos mientras nos acomodábamos al final del aula en nuestros asientos de costumbre. Ahora estábamos juntas en casi todas las clases —era sorprendente los favores que Quinn conseguía de las mujeres de la administración—. Quinn y yo llevábamos saliendo juntas demasiado tiempo como para ser objeto de habladurías. Ni siquiera Sam Evans se molestó en dirigirme la mirada apesadumbrada con la que solía hacerme sentir culpable; en vez de eso, ahora me sonreía y yo estaba contenta de que, al parecer, hubiera aceptado que sólo podíamos ser amigos.

Mientras estaba en clase trataba de descifrar que podrian tener preparado para mi, ya que Quinn tenía un montón de dinero, ni siquiera quería pensar en la cantidad total. El dinero casi carecía de significado para ella y el resto de los Fabray. Según ellos, solamente era algo que se acumula cuando tienes tiempo ilimitado y una hermana con la asombrosa habilidad de predecir pautas en el mercado de valores. Quinn no parecía entender por qué le ponía objeciones a que gastara su dinero conmigo, es decir, porqué me incomodaba que me llevara a un restaurante caro de Seattle y no podía regalarme un coche que alcanzara velocidades superiores a los ochenta kilómetros por hora, o incluso por qué no podía pagarme la matrícula de la universidad. Tenía un entusiasmo realmente ridículo por que yo fuera a la universidad. Quinn creía que yo estaba poniendo trabas sin necesidad.

Pero ¿cómo le iba a dejar que me diera nada cuando yo no tenía con qué corresponderle? Ella, por alguna razón incomprensible, quería estar conmigo. Cualquier cosa que me diera, además de su compañía, aumentaba aún más el desequilibrio entre nosotras.

* * *

Quinn se volvió para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos cuando aparqué frente a la casa de Hiram. Me tocó con mucho cuidado, paseando las puntas de sus dedos por mis sienes, mis pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula. Como si yo fuera algo que pudiera romperse con facilidad. Lo cual era exactamente el caso, al menos en comparación con ella.

—Deberías estar de un humor estupendo, hoy más que nunca —susurró. Su dulce aliento se deslizó por mi rostro.

—¿Y si no quiero estar de buen humor? —pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus ojos verdes ardieron con pasión.

—Pues muy mal.

Empezaba a sentirme confusa cuando se inclinó sobre mí y apretó sus labios helados contra los míos. Tal como ella pretendía, sin duda, olvidé todas mis preocupaciones, y me concentré en recordar cómo se inspiraba y espiraba.

Su boca se detuvo sobre la mía, fría, suave y dulce, hasta que deslicé mis brazos en torno a su cuello y me lancé a besarle con algo más que simple entusiasmo. Sentí cómo sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cuando se apartó de mi cara y se alzó para deshacer mi abrazo.

Quinn había establecido con cuidado los límites exactos de nuestro contacto físico a fin de mantenerme viva. Aunque yo respetaba la necesidad de guardar una distancia segura entre mi piel y sus dientes ponzoñosos y afilados como navajas, tendía a olvidar esas trivialidades cuando me besaba.

—Pórtate bien, por favor —suspiró contra mi mejilla. Presionó sus labios contra los míos una vez más y se apartó definitivamente de mí, obligándome a cruzar los brazos sobre mi estómago.

El pulso me atronaba los oídos. Me puse una mano en el corazón. Palpitaba enloquecido.

—¿Crees que esto mejorará algún día? —me pregunté, más a mí misma que a ella—. ¿Alguna vez conseguiré que el corazón deje de intentar saltar fuera de mi pecho cuando me tocas?

—La verdad, espero que no —respondió, un poco entusiasta.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Anda, vamos a ver cómo los Capuletos y los Montescos se destrozan unos a otros, ¿vale?

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Quinn se repatingó en el sofá mientras yo ponía la película, pasando rápido los créditos del principio. Me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y me reclinó contra su pecho cuando me senté junto a ella en el borde del sofá. No era exactamente tan cómodo como un cojín, pero yo lo prefería con diferencia. Su pecho era frío y duro, aunque perfecto, como una escultura de hielo. Tomó la manta de punto que descansaba, doblada, sobre el respaldo del sofá y me envolvió con ella para que no me congelara al contacto de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes?, Romeo no me cae nada bien —comentó cuando empezó la película.

—¿Y qué le pasa a Romeo? —le pregunté, un poco molesta. Era uno de mis personajes de ficción favoritos. Creo que hasta estaba un poco enamorada de él hasta que conocí a Quinn. —Bien, en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera más completa de destruir su felicidad?

Suspiré.

—¿Quieres que la vea yo sola?

—No, de todos modos, yo estaré mirándote a ti la mayor parte del rato —sus dedos se deslizaron por mi piel trazando formas, poniéndome la carne de gallina—. ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?

—Probablemente —admití—. Si estás pendiente de mí todo el rato.

—Entonces no te distraeré —pero sentí sus labios contra mi pelo y eso me distrajo bastante.

La película captó mi interés a ratos, gracias en buena parte a que Quinn me susurraba los versos de Romeo al oído, con su irresistible voz aterciopelada, que convertía la del actor en un sonido débil y basto en comparación. Y claro que lloré, para su diversión, cuando Julieta se despierta y encuentra a su reciente esposo muerto.

—He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia —dijo Quinn secándome las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Ella es muy guapa.

Ella hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse —aclaró con tono de burla—. ¡Para vosotros, los humanos, es tan sencillo! Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es tragaros un pequeño vial de extractos de plantas...

—¿Qué? —inquirí con un grito ahogado.

—Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cuántas maneras de matarse probó Carlisle al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido... —su voz, que se había tornado mucho más seria, se volvió ligera otra vez—. Y no cabe duda de que sigue con una salud excelente.

Me retorcí para poder leer su expresión.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —quise saber—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez?

—La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi... casi te mataron... —hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente, luchando por volver al tono socarrón de antes—. Claro que estaba concentrada en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien. Y como te decía, no es tan fácil para mí como para un humano.

De manera inconsciente, mis dedos se deslizaron por la cicatriz en forma de media luna de mi mano, siempre a varios grados por debajo de la temperatura del resto de mi piel.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera deshacerme de todos los malos recuerdos e intenté comprender lo que Quinn quería decir, mientras sentía un incómodo peso en el estómago.

—¿Un plan de emergencia? —repetí.

—Bueno, no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ti —puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño—. Aunque no estaba segura sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Santana me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis.

No quería creer que hablara en serio, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma inquietante, fijos en algo lejano en la distancia, como si contemplara las formas de terminar con su propia vida. De pronto, me puse furiosa.

—¿Qué es un Vulturis? —inquirí.

—Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América.

Recorde entonces que en su casa, este, tenía una pared llena de pinturas que contaban su historia personal. El lienzo más vívido, el de colores más luminosos y también el más grande, procedía de la época que Carlisle había pasado en Italia. Naturalmente que me acordaba del sereno cuarteto de hombres, cada uno con el rostro exquisito de un serafín, pintados en la más alta de las balconadas, observando la espiral caótica de colores. Aunque la pintura se había realizado hacía siglos, Carlisle, el ángel rubio, permanecía inalterable. Y recuerdo a los otros tres, los primeros conocidos de Carlisle. Quinn nunca había utilizado la palabra Vulturis para referirse al hermoso trío, dos con el pelo negro y uno con el cabello blanco como la nieve. Los llamó Aro, Cayo y Marco, los mecenas nocturnos de las artes.

—De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis —continuó Quinn, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación—. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva.

Mi ira se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte.

—¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti misma!

—No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que eso es un punto indiscutible.

—¡Ponerme en peligro! ¿Pero no estábamos de acuerdo en que toda la mala suerte es cosa mía? —estaba enfadándome cada vez más—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en esas cosas? —la idea de que Quinn dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producía un dolor insoportable.

—¿Qué harías tú si las cosas sucedieran a la inversa? —preguntó.

—No es lo mismo.

Ella no parecía comprender la diferencia y se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y qué pasa si te ocurre algo? —me puse pálida sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Querrías que me suicidara?

Un rastro de dolor surcó sus rasgos perfectos.

—Creo que veo un poco por dónde vas... sólo un poco —admitió—. Pero ¿qué haría sin ti?

—Cualquier cosa de las que hicieras antes de que yo apareciera para complicarte la vida.

Suspiró.

—Tal como lo dices, suena fácil.

—Seguro que lo es. No soy tan interesante, la verdad.

Parecía a punto de rebatirlo, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Eso es discutible —me recordó.

Repentinamente, se incorporó adoptando una postura más formal, colocándome a su lado de modo que no nos tocáramos.

—¿Hiram? —aventuré.

Quinn sonrió.

Poco después escuché el sonido del coche de policía al entrar por el camino. Busqué y tomé su mano con firmeza, ya que mi padre bien podría tolerar eso.

Hiram entró con una caja de pizza en las manos.

—Hola, chicas —me sonrió—. Supuse que querrías tomarte un respiro de cocinar y fregar platos el día de tu cumpleaños. ¿Hay hambre?

—Está bien. Gracias, papá.

Hiram no hizo ningún comentario sobre la aparente falta de apetito de Quinn. Estaba acostumbrado a que no cenara con nosotros.

—¿Le importaría si me llevo a Rachel esta tarde? —preguntó Quinn cuando Hiram y yo terminamos.

—Eso es estupendo, los Mariner juegan con los Fox esta noche —explicó Hiram, y mi esperanza desapareció—, así que seguramente seré una mala compañía... Toma —sacó la cámara que me había comprado por sugerencia de Shelby (ya que necesitaría fotos para llenar mi álbum) y me la lanzó.

Él debería haber sabido mejor que nadie que yo no era ninguna maravilla de coordinación de movimientos. La cámara saltó de entre mis dedos y cayó dando vueltas hacia el suelo. Quinn la atrapó en el aire antes de que se estampara contra el linóleo.

—Buena parada —remarcó Hiram —. Si han organizado algo divertido esta noche en casa de los Fabray, Rachel, toma algunas fotos. Ya sabes cómo es tu madre, estará esperando verlas casi al mismo tiempo que las vayas haciendo.

—Buena idea, Hiram—dijo Quinn mientras me devolvía la cámara.

Volví la cámara hacia ella y le hice la primera foto.

—Va bien.

—Estupendo. Oye, saluda a Brittany de mi parte. Lleva tiempo sin pasarse por aquí —Hiram torció el gesto.

—Sólo han pasado tres días, papá —le recordé. Hiram estaba loco por Brittany. Se encariñó con ella la última primavera, cuando me estuvo ayudando en mi difícil convalecencia; Hiram siempre le estaría agradecido por salvarle del horror de ayudar a ducharse a una hija ya casi adulta—. Se lo diré.

—Que os divirtáis esta noche, chicas —eso era claramente una despedida. Hiram ya se iba camino del salón y de la televisión.

Quinn condujo hacia el norte, hacia las afueras de Forks, visiblemente irritado por la escasa velocidad a la que le permitía conducir mi prehistórico Chevrolet. El motor rugía incluso más fuerte de lo habitual mientras intentaba ponerlo a más de ochenta.

—Tómatelo con calma —le advertí.

—¿Sabes qué te gustaría un montón? Un precioso y pequeño Audi. Apenas hace ruido y tiene mucha potencia...

—No hay nada en mi coche que me desagrade. Y hablando de caprichos caros, si supieras lo que te conviene, no te gastarías nada en regalos de cumpleaños.

—Ni un centavo —dijo con aspecto recatado.

—Muy bien.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Depende de lo que sea.

Suspiró y su dulce rostro se puso serio.

—Princesa, el último cumpleaños real que tuvimos nosotros fue el de Emmett en 1935. Déjanos disfrutar un poco y no te pongas demasiado difícil esta noche. Todos están muy emocionados.

Siempre me sorprendía un poco cuando se refería a ese tipo de cosas.

—Vale, me comportaré.

—Probablemente debería avisarte de que...

—Bien, hazlo.

—Cuando digo que todos están emocionados... me refiero a todos ellos.

—¿Todos? —me sofoqué—. Pensé que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en África.

—Emmett quería estar aquí.

—Pero... ¿y Rosalie?

—Ya lo sé, Rach. No te preocupes, ella se comportará lo mejor posible.

No contesté. Como si yo simplemente pudiera no preocuparme, así de fácil. A diferencia de Britt, la otra hermana «adoptada» de Quinn, la exquisita Rosalie con su cabello rubio dorado, no me estimaba mucho. En realidad, lo que sentía era algo un poco más fuerte que el simple desagrado. Por lo que a Rosalie se refería, yo era una intrusa indeseada en la vida secreta de su familia.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable por la situación. Ya me había dado cuenta de que la prolongada ausencia de Emmett y Rosalie era por mi causa, a pesar de que, sin reconocerlo abiertamente, estaba encantada de no tener que verla. A Emmett, el travieso hermano de Quinn, sí que le echaba de menos. En muchos sentidos, se parecía a ese hermano mayor que yo siempre había querido tener..., sólo que era mucho, mucho más amedrentador.

Quinn decidió cambiar de tema.

—Así que, si no me dejas regalarte un Audi, ¿no hay nada que quieras por tu cumpleaños?

Mis palabras salieron en un susurro.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Un profundo ceño hizo surgir arrugas en su frente de mármol. Era evidente que hubiera preferido continuar con el tema de Rosalie.

Parecía que aquel día no hiciéramos nada más que discutir.

—Esta noche, no, Rachel. Por favor.

—Bueno, quizás Brittany pueda darme lo que quiero.

Quinn gruñó; era un sonido profundo y amenazante.

—Este no va a ser tu último cumpleaños, Rachel—juró.

—¡Eso no es justo!

Creo que pude oír cómo le rechinaban los dientes.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a la casa. Las luces brillaban con fuerza en las ventanas de los dos primeros pisos. Una larga línea de relucientes farolillos de papel colgaba de los aleros del porche, irradiando un sutil resplandor sobre los enormes cedros que rodeaban la casa. Grandes maceteros de flores —rosas de color rosáceo— se alineaban en las amplias escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal.

Gemí.

Quinn inspiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse.

—Esto es una fiesta —me recordó—. Intenta ser comprensiva.

—Seguro —murmuré.

Ella dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta y me ofreció su mano.

—Tengo una pregunta.

Esperó con cautela.

—Si revelo esta película —dije mientras jugaba con la cámara entre mis manos—, ¿aparecerás en las fotos?

Quinn se echó a reír. Me ayudó a salir del coche, me arrastró casi por las escaleras y todavía estaba riéndose cuando me abrió la puerta.

Todos nos esperaban en el enorme salón de color blanco. Me saludaron con un «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel!», a coro y en voz alta, cuando atravesé la puerta. Enrojecí y clavé la mirada en el suelo. Brittany, supuse que había sido ella, había cubierto cada superficie plana con velas rosadas y había docenas de jarrones de cristal llenos con cientos de rosas. Cerca del gran piano de Quinn había una mesa con un mantel blanco, sobre el cual estaba el pastel rosa de cumpleaños, más rosas, una pila de platos de cristal y un pequeño montón de regalos envueltos en papel plateado. Solo pude decir...

—Simplemente increible.


End file.
